RPG Crazy
by novasenshi
Summary: What happens when a group of Anime loving teenagers play a real life RPG on the internet? Let’s just say, they get a little bit more animated than they thought and go on the adventure anime fans would DIE for! X-over, Inu, YuYu Hakusho, and Gravitation
1. RPG? That’s a Role Playing Game, right?

A/N: This fic was RE-WRITTEN on 1-30-07 (January 30, 2007). Hopefully you guys will like it a lot more!

**RPG? That's a Role Playing Game, right? Sounds Fun!**

It's the 6th of July, and it was like the sun was the hottest its been in weeks. Everyone, who isn't insane that is, was outside swimming or enjoying the afternoon heat. Well, perhaps I should say everyone, for example four young teenage girls were sitting inside a house, enjoying their everyday hobby of **ANIME**.

"Considering this is my house, I guess I have to entertain you people in some way. How about we watch a movie? I have Magic Users Club and Excel Saga. Take your pick!" A brown skin girl with golden eyes smiled, holding up the DVDs.

"TIIIAA!" A blonde hair girl, known as Ally, moaned, "We watched both of those movies already. Don't you have anything else?"

"No! Besides, Sarah hasn't seen it and I don't have any money to buy new movies." Tia snapped, throwing the DVDs on the table. God, this heat was killing them.

"How about we do something different for once?" Julie, a girl with long brown hair asked. Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy. What else could there be? Anime was everything!

"We watched all the movies. We read all the manga. We are poor, don't have jobs, and you guys don't want to watch the old stuff. This is soooooo lame!" Tia sighed, falling into a chair.

There was a moment of silence and before a little chuckle was heard from a girl with brown hair and glasses. This girl was known as, SARAH, The Hentai Queen. Her friends didn't call her the Hentai Queen because she was into cartoon porn. Gosh no, the friends came up with the name because she had a habit of turning everything into a perverted innuendo. It was pretty entertaining at times.

"Calm down, Lady Hentai. How about you give us some ideas?" Julie smiled.

"Well, how about we go on the internet? I heard there's this RPG where you can be one character from whatever anime. I heard it was really interesting and the animation is un-real."

"RPG, huh? I'm up for that." Allison said running towards Tia's computer.

"There's a catch however. One person per computer; I heard it wouldn't work if you didn't do it that way. We would have to go home and try it out on our own computers."

"Okay, that works. What's the name of the site Saree-chan?" Tia said, grabbing something to write it down on for everyone.

"www.RealRpg.lost/world/demonX. the hell do you remember all of that?" Julie and Ally laughed. Sarah shrugged.

"Okay, how about we log onto the site at 9:00pm?" Tia suggested, walking to girls to the door. She heard a variety of agreement and shut the door. "Here we go," she sighed.

---------------

**A/N: This is to help you understand the following chapters:**

(…) means the player is taking from outside the game.

**Bolded**: means the computer is talking

**Tia's house:**

"Okay, lets see what we have here," Tia whispered as she typed the last letters of the address into her url. The screen of her computer changed into a bright blue and she gasped.

**Welcome Fellow and Future RPGer. You are here because you wish to join other anime fans on one of the most amazing adventures. Please choice your which anime you would like to RPG in, the character you would like to role play, and click the NEXT button to enter the chat room. Your conversation will be monitored and depending on your conversation with other players, you will be put into a travel group and have the chance to meet those characters during your adventure. **

**Please click, NEXT, to continue. **

"Interesting," Tia smiled, clicking the NEXT button. There was a mixture of different colors and the screen suddenly became black. Tia felt like a gust of wind came into the room and she looked around nervously. "That's odd," she whispered, watching as words came upon the screen.

**Which Anime would you like? **("I think I'll go with Inu-yasha.")

**You have chosen the Anime Inu-yasha. **

**Which anime character would you like to Role Play? **("Most definitely Rin! She's so cute and gets to hang around Sesshoumaru!")

**You have chosen to play Rin, from the anime show Inu-yasha. Please wait while the chat room loads**

……**.. Loading….. Loading….. Loading……**

"I hope everyone else made it into the chat room. It wouldn't be fun if I was alone," Tia sighed as she watched the colors swirl around the screen. Tia tapped the screen in frustration, "It's taking so long! Maybe I should get something to eat," Tia mumbled standing up. "What the…?" She gasped as a force pulled her back into the chair. Tia looked around nervously as the computer entered it's the chat room.

**::Welcome Rin::**

Rin: Hello? Is there anyone here?

Usagi: HELLO!! Do you like Sailor Moon?

Rin: Oh, hi. I do, but I'm not here for S.M. Sorry! TT

Usagi: Oh, whatever.

**::Welcome Azael::**

**:Welcome Kagome::**

**::Welcome Kisei::**

Azael: Is anyone in here?

Usagi: DO YOU LIKE SAILOR MOON?

Azael: That show is so old! But yeah, I like it. But I'm here for something else.

Usagi: If there are people in here that likes sailor moon, click 00 now.

**::Welcome Shampoo:: **

::Welcome Pimptress69::

Azael: 00

Rin: 00

Kisei: 00

Kagome: 00

Shampoo: Why is everyone 00? Well, I'll 00 anyway.

Pimptress69: A/S/L? Anyone want to talk to a cute transgender?

Wild Arms: 00! I was in here just never talked until now!

Kagome: Does anyone know about the "meeting" at 9pm?

Azael: YES!

Kisei: I do!

Rin: same here

Pimptress69: Hello? Come one people! I can take males or females. I'm not picky!

Rin: That's interesting pimptress. But aren't you suppose to be here to RPG?

Azeal: hahaha, good point!

**::Attention Characters Kagome, Azael, Kisei, and Rin: Congradulations! You have been put into a group. Please refer to the rules on the next page to continue::**

Tia smiled, "finally! I want to get this game started." Tia's eyes scanned over the rules and she sighed. "Your adventure is about to begin. Blah blah blah. Make sure you communicate with your travel partner. Blah Blah…Warning: do not disrupt the story line and be on guard. You will experience real life stimulation, so try not to die. Wait… DIE?" Tia paused. "You can die in this game? What the hell? Uhh, maybe it was a joke or typo." She assured herself as she clicked the next button.

**Please remove all items in front of your computer screen. Next, turn off your computer screen, but stay connected online. You adventure will begin soon after.**

Tia looked back at the computer again and re-read over the directions. "I guess it was serious." She removed the mouse, keyboard, cell phone, and papers from in front of the monitor and smiled. "This is going to be interesting," she pushed the off button on the screen and waited.

The words "**Have fun and be Safe!" **came across the screen and Tia gasped. She knew for a fact the monitor was off. She was going to push the monitor button again, but she felt herself being pulled towards it faster than she expected.

"What's going on?" she screamed as her body was sucked into the screen.

**Let the games Begin!**


	2. Let the games Begin!

Last time:

"What's going on?" she screamed as her body was sucked into the screen.

**Let the games Begin!**

(A/N: I will refer to the characters as their RPG names from now on. I hope this doesn't confuse anyone! Also, the Rin character is 17 in this fic)

**Player: Tia/ Rin**

**Series: Inu-yasha**

Before she knew what was happening, she felt her body connect with a soft and warm fabric. "What the hell happened?" the young woman mumbled a she rolled off whatever she landed on and stood up. "What happened to my living room?"

The girl stared shocked as she looked around the empty forest. "H-hello? IS anyone here? Please, help me!" She screamed, filling herself panic.

"What's the matter Rin?" a deep voice called behind her.

The woman quickly turned around and screamed. "There is no way!" she gasped, putting her hand to her mouth. Before her, a man with long white hair, golden eyes, crescent moon on forehead, red strips on cheek, and a white fluff over his shoulder, stared with an odd expression on his face.

"Rin?" He called more forcefully.

The young woman jumped at the sound and laughed, "Seshoumaru? Are you serious?"

"How dare you address Sessshoumaru-sama so indirectly. Have you lost your senses Rin?" A small frog yelled, hitting her slightly with his staff.

The girl ignores him and smiles, "So I'm Rin? This is pretty cool."

Sesshoumaru and Jaken stared at her. "Are you feeling okay, Rin? You-" Sesshoumaru stops in mid-sentence and sniffs the air. "Something is different about you. Your scent is….different." He narrows his eyes and scans her. "But, you appear to be the same."

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you're being paranoid. Well, I think we should get- Oh, wow, I feel dizzy," the girl stumbles sideways, but is picked up by Sesshoumaru. He stares at her oddly before turning toward Jaken. "We shall travel a bit more. I want you to find a hot springs, we will rest there. I think the heat is getting to Rin."

Jaken bowed respectfully, as Sesshoumaru walked off.

**Player: Ally/ Kagome**

**Series: Inu-yasha**

Kagome was beyond confusion; the girl was down right hysterical. She screamed in frustration and sat on the muddy ground. Where the hell was she? One minute, sitting was still in her bedroom, the next, she's in a forest. "Damn it!"

The sound of crushing leaves catches her attention and she turns. "Get away from me!" She screams as yellow eyes stares back at her. "I-Inu-YASHA?" She passes out.

----------

"What did you do to her Inu-yasha? She looks so pale," Miroku asked, sitting a wet cloth on Kagome's head.

"I don't know what's wrong with this wench. However, her scent is completely off. It's like… she's another person."

"How can that be? This is Kagome," Sango sighed, patting the girl's hand.

Kagome's eyes open slightly and she moans at the change in light. "Kagome-chan, you're awake!" a small fox smiles, jumping onto her stomach. Kagome yells, and push the creature off of her. "What's wrong, Kagome?" Sango asks.

"Kagome?" The young girl questions. "I'm supposed to be Kagome in the game, but I don't know what's going on."

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Miroku asks.

"Miroku? Wait, am I in the game? Oh my god! That will explain everything!" Kagome suddenly laughs. "This is amazing." The girl stands up and looks at her appearance. "I'm really Kagome!"

"Who else would you be? Are you insane?" Inu-yasha yells, pulling her down. Kagome laughs, "Wow, I can really touch you." She presses her hand against Inu-Yasha's chest and smiles, "Who am I?"

"Umm… Kagome?" Inu-yasha blushes.

"That's right!" She laughs. "This RPG is awesome!"

"R-P-G? the group questions as they stare at the strange girl.

**Player: Sarah/ Azael**

**Series: Gravitation**

(A/N: Azael is a character Sarah made up. She's not really an anime character)

Azael laughed as she danced around the music stage. She never would have imagined the RPG would work so well, she was excited and highly impressed. When she first woke up, she was shocked, but it wasn't long before she realized she was actually living in the anime world. "This is simply amazing," she smiles, looking at all the sheet music. "If I'm really in the anime I've chosen… that means I'll meet-" Azael paused as the door to the room opened.

"There you are Azael. I've been looking everywhere for you. Shuichi wants us to do a double check of everything before we leave."

"Ryuichi!" Azael jumps off the stage and hugs him. "It's really you Ryu-chan! I'm so happy!"

Ryuichi laughes, "Azael, are you okay? We don't have to leave. I know it was really sudden for you. But making this music video is going to be so much fun!"

"Music video?" Azael asks.

"You forgot? Remember, you are composing a song with me and Shuichi-chan. It was your idea to do the music video in the forest right. Everyone thinks that an amazing idea."

"Come on guys!" A voice calls out.

Azael turns and sees a pink haired boy walking towards them. "What's going on? We're still going right?"

"Shuichi!" Azael calls, reaching out for him. She was hugging Ryuichi and wanted him to join in. "You guys are weird." Shuichi laughs.

"Group HUG!" Azael yells, grabbing onto Shuichi.

"This is fun," Ryuichi sings, "hugs, hugs, hugs!"

**Player: Julie/ Kisei**

**Series: Yu Yu Hakusho**

(A/N: Kisei is a character Julie made up. She is not a real anime character)

Kisei screams as Hiei chases her with his Katana. "I'm sorry! Hiei, please stop chasing me. I won't say it again!"

"It doesn't change anything. I've warned you a billion times and you just keep doing it. I'll have to teach you a lesson."

"Kurama, HELP ME!"

**Flashback**

When Kisei woke up, the first thing she noticed was she was ontop of someone. She yelled in fright, knocking herself onto the ground and stared wide eyed at the two men before her. "Where am I? And why am I seeing you?"

Kurama rubbed his eyes, "Kisei, what's the matter?"

"Baka, did you have a bad dream? There wasn't any reason to wake us up." Hiei mumbled.

"Am I playing that RPG? This is seriously freaky." Kisei gasped. She stood up and placed a hand on Kurama's and Hiei's face. "Oh, you feel so real. I never thought I could touch you. This is simply amazing!"

Kurama eyed Hiei, "did you do something to her?"

"I didn't do a thing. Don't blame this on me." Hiei snapped back. He brushed Kisei's hand off his face and stood up.

"Wow, Hiei…" She whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"You really are short. I knew it was bad… but DAMN… I would have never imagined it being like this." Kisei laughs.

"Hiei, calm down," Kurama warned as Hiei grabbed his sword.

"What did I tell you about calling me short? You're going to get it now woman!" Hiei came at her with the knife.

"I'm sorry!" Kisei screamed, as she went into a full sprint.


	3. Player: Tia ::Rin::

**Player: Tia/Rin**

Sesshoumaru looked down at the young girl's face. Something was most definitely odd about her. He felt Rin move in his arms and stopped, "Are you awake, Rin?"

The young woman opened her honey brown eyes and smiled, "Sesshoumaru-sama, what's going on?"

"You fainted, so I carried you. We are about to make camp, can you walk?"

Rin nodded and felt Sesshoumaru place her on the ground. "I can't believe this is real. This is amazing," Rin thought.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I have found a hot spring. I made sure there were no demons around, so it is safe."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head, "We will stay her for the night. I expect us to continue our journey by sunrise."

"Journey?" Rin questioned. "Where are we going, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Worthless child! Have you forgotten again? Sesshoumaru-sama does not have the time to explain himself to you." Jaken spat.

Rin glared at him, "It was just a question. Chill out Jaken."

"Chill… out?" The frog questioned. "What is this chill out?"

Rin laughed, "You can't be serious!"

Sesshoumaru watched the argument with irritation. "I shall explain it to you Rin. However, this Sesshoumaru will not repeat himself. We are going to the grave of my mother."

"Your mother's grave?"

Jaken nodded, "Sesshoumaru-sama's mother has a tooth known as the Darken Crystal. This crystal has the power to grant any wish."

"Wow, that's amazing. But, what could Sesshoumaru-sama possibly want? He is so powerful, what would you wish for?" she turned towards Sesshoumaru.

He gave her an irritated look. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to question you," Rin whispered.

Satisfied with that, Sesshoumaru continued to walk, "Rin, there are some things being powerful cannot give."

Rin nodded, "You are powerful, Sesshoumaru-sama. I know there isn't anything you cannot do."

The demon looked down at the human girl and she smiled. "Sesshoumaru-sama, can I ask you a question?"

His eyebrow rise in question. Rin laughs, "Can I hug you?"

Sesshoumaru glares at her. "Hugs is a human trait. I will not be lowered to your human standards." Rin nodded in understanding. "Then I apologies," she mumbles.

The two continue to walk and Rin sighed. She feels something grasp her hand and smiles; he held her hand.

"Thank you," she whispers, as she tightens her grip. "I wonder if he knows this is a human trait as well," she thinks.


	4. Player: Ally ::Kagome::

**Player: Ally/Kagome**

Kagome continues to walk ahead of the group. She knows they think something is wrong with her, but she just brushes it off. "If they only knew this was only a game," she thinks.

"Are you feeling better?" Inu-yasha asks, catching up to her.

"Yes, I am fine. Thank you for worrying about me." she smiles.

Inu-yasha blushes, "I wasn't worried. It would have been an inconvenience to travel with someone as weird as you."

"Thanks, I should have expected you to say something so stupid," Kagome mumbles. "Where are we going anyway?"

Inu-yasha yells, "I knew you would forget. You always forget! Wench, how many times must I explain this to you? We are going to Sesshoumaru's mother's grave. We are going to crush her face in, steal the Darken Stone, and wish that the Jewel of Four Souls never broken."

"So you're saying, this stone can grant wishes?" Kagome questions; Inu-yasha nods.

"I thought we were going to use it to kill Naraku?" Miroku asks.

"That was the plan originally. But I thought it would be a lot easier if we wish for it to stay intact. It would save us a lot of trouble."

"It's like we're going back in time." Shippo yells.

Inu-yasha smiles, "exactly!"

Kagome looks down at the ground in disappointment. "If you wish for that, the series will be destroyed. Kagome and Inu-yasha met hating each other, and it was the Jewel of Four Souls that brought them together. If you go back in time, Kagome and Inu-yasha might always hate each other. Worst, Inu-yasha and Kikyo might get back together. I WON'T ALLOW IT!" she screams.

The group stares at her. "What are you talking about? Sango asks.

"Keh! It doesn't matter. If we make this wish, I won't have to deal with Kagome's stupidity."

"Inu-yasha!" everyone yells, as Kagome gets a hurt expression on her face.

"Why are you so rude? I HATE YOU!"

Kagome runs away from the group in tears.

"Look what you've done. She's in a sensitive state right now. You need to be considerate of her feelings; you know how she feels about you."

Inu-yasha sighs, "I'll go look for her."

---------------------------

It wasn't difficult locating the young woman. Inu-yasha was able to catch onto her new scent quicker than he expected, and followed. She found her sitting next to a tree crying.

"Kagome?" he called.

Kagome rubbed her eyes and glared at him, "Idiot! You said you never wanted to meet me? You want to be with Kikyo! Damn it! I told you in that stupid episode how I felt and you still treat me like crap!"

"Episode? Woman, what are you talking about? Even so, you know I care about you. If it weren't for this stupid Jewel, you would have never been in danger. It breaks my heart to see you get hurt Kagome. I don't want to go through that anymore." Inu-yasha whispers. He sits next to the girl and puts his arm around her.

"Change the wish! We all want Naraku to be killed. He caused us so much pain, it would be better to just end his life. I don't care about the past, Inu-yasha. We can be happy together once he's gone."

Inu-yasha blushes, "It's not that simple. Someone else will come around, maybe worst than him."

"Then lets get rid of the Jewel." Kagome suggested.

"We can't. That Jewel is very important. We cannot risk it being somewhere else. It cannot be destroyed."

Kagome sighed. "Well, will you change your wish to what I first suggested?"

"No,"

Kagome cried out. "I told you, this will be for the best. Trust me!"

Kagome rubs her eyes and smiles, "I'll trust you. But, I think you should know…we are being watched."

Inu-yasha's nose picks up Miroku's, Sango's, and Shippo's scent. "I'm going to kill you guys for spying!"

"RUN!" Miroku yells!

"SIT!" Kagome laughs.

Inu-yasha falls to the ground.


	5. Player: Sarah ::Azael:: & Julie ::Kisei

**(A/N: this is the first new chapter. This story was updated Jan 30, 2007, so go back in read it from the beginning. It's different than what it was before. This fic hasn't been updated since 2004)**

**Player: Sarah/Azael**

Azael laughs as Ryuichi pokes Shuichi in the head with his stuffed Rabbit. "This is going to be so much fun. I can't believe I'm actually going to do a video with you guys."

"Well, believe it Azael-chan. The place you picked for shooting is going to be great!"

"I picked a place?" Azael asks. "When did I do that?"

"You did it a month ago. How could you forget? Anyway, it's in this old forest people believe is hunted by monsters. I'm not sure what type of monsters. I hope they are friendly because I don't think I'll get along very well with them. Anyway, besides that, inside the forest there is a huge boulder with a stone inside. I heard it is called the "Darken Stone," some say the stone can grant a person any wish they want. Wouldn't that be cool?" Shuichi laughs.

"Wow, and you say that was my idea? I don't even know where this place is." Azael smiles, "Anyway, considering the song is called "Hidden Wishes," this is going to be perfect."

"And if we discovered the stone… WOW… our music video will be a hit! Man, there are so many things I would like to wish for. I mean, I'm already famous, have money, good looking… so I think the best thing would be for me to wish for crayons, shinny objects, and a billion bunnies!" Ryuichi cheered, squeezing onto his rabbit.

The group laughed. "If I found the stone, I would want to be as great as Ryuichi, make sure Yuki sells a billion novels. Well, actually, I would want Yuki to be with me forever," Shuichi blushes. "What about you, Azael-chan? What would you wish for?"

Azael thought for a moment, "If anything, I wish we could always stay friends. The friends I have now are really great… it's just… I never experienced something like this. It's really amazing. I'm really going to miss you guys when I go away."

"GO AWAY?" the two boys yelled.

"Where are you going?" Ryuichi questioned.

Azael laughed, "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. But hey-Who wants some pokey?" she asks, changing the subject.

"POKEY!" The two yell, forgetting all their worries.

**Player: Julie/Kisei**

"You can put her down now, Kurama. I'm not going to do anything to the woman." Hiei growled.

Kurama smiled, "But I like holding her in my arms. She's so warm and cute." He places a kiss onto of Kisei's head and she laughs.

"You're cute too Ku-chan!" Kisei giggles.

Hiei rolls his eyes at the two and walks forward. "I would like to make it to the Darken Stone by tomorrow. It would be greatly appreciated if the two of you can walk a bit faster. If we're going to do this, Kurama, we have to do it fast. Other people can be after it."

Kurama sat Kisei on the ground, "What are we going to do Hiei?" she asks.

"I knew you would forget. How typical of a woman," he commented. "Anyway, we are going to a body of an old demon. People say inside of the skeleton's mouth, there is a stone, the Blacken Stone, and it can grant the person any wish they want."

"Wow, that's really cool." Kisei commented.

"It is very… "Cool". That's why we are going to steal it and see what we can get by selling it," says Kurama.

"Sell it? Are you serious? Why don't we use it to make a wish? Wouldn't that be better? If it's money you need, wish to never be poor—simple as that." Kisei yells.

"Where's the fun in that? Life would be boring if everything was easy. We need to do something exciting. I'm predicting other people will be here. It's going to be one hell of a fight." Hiei throws his hands into the air. "I can't wait."

Kisei smirks, "You really are cute Hiei." She rubs a hand through his hair. "Anyway, if we could use it… wow, that would be something. I would stay here with you guys forever."

"You plan on going somewhere anytime soon?" Kurama asks.

Kisei shakes her head, "Not really. I'm just saying."

"Well, stop saying and start walking. We don't have all day." Hiei yells.

"Okay, keep your pants on."

"I rather see him take them off," Kurama comments.

Hiei and Kisei blushes.


	6. The Meeting

**(A/N: Hey all! Well, JUST SO YOU KNOW… chapter 5 is actually a NEW CHAPTER as well! I also already have the next chapter finished and then I'm planning on writing one more chapter after that. Anywho, please review. I want to know what you people think. )**

**The Meeting**

"Wow, check this place out!" Rin comments looking at the view. They stood on top of a cliff, but directly below them was their destination.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, did you see the view?" Rin gasps.

He gives her a slight nod, "We will stay here for the night. If you want, you can look around. Take Jaken with you. I don't need you getting kidnapped at a time like this."

"Okay!" Tia cheers. "Come on Jaken. I want to go down the mountain."

"I don't have to follow your orders, human." Jaken felt Sesshoumaru's anger behind him. "But, if you wish, I shall follow."

"Jaken?" Sesshoumaru called.

The small frog turns towards him, "If anything happens to Rin, I will kill you."

"Yes sir."

---------------

"Oh god, please don't let me be lost. I just got here and I already can't find my way." Azael angrily stumps her foot. "Ryuichi, Shuichi, where are you? This is unbelievable!"

--------------

"Rin? Where are you? Rin, please come out." Jaken screams. "If Sesshoumaru-sama finds out I lost the little whelp, he will surely kill me. RIN! WHERE ARE YOU?"

-------------

"Inu-yasha, did you hear something?" asks Sango.

"It might be Kagome's stomach. It's been growling since we got here." Miroku laughs.

"I didn't have time to eat dinner. I wanted to play this game as soon as possible." Kagome yells.

"What game?"

She smiles at Inu-yasha, "the game of winning your love."

"Oh god," he mumbles.

"Well, I'm hungry too. Can we stop to make something to eat?" Shippo cries.

"FINE! But we are going straight to the grave after this. Now, someone make me some Raman!" Inu-yasha demands.

-----------------

"Stupid Jaken. Did he seriously think I would follow his stinking ass?" mumbles Rin. Currently, she was seating on a tree branch. She figured that Jaken was so short he wouldn't even notice her sitting up here. She smiled. "If only I could see Sesshoumaru."

Rin turned, "It's almost like I see him now. Wait a minute! That is Sesshoumaru!" she cheers, climbing out of the tree.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin grabs onto his hand, "Jaken lost me. He said he didn't have to follow me anymore," she lied.

"Excuse me?" he asks.

Rin looks up and gasps. White hair, yellow eyes… where are his markings?!

"I believe you mistaken me for someone else," the demon smiles.

Rin screams.

---------------

"Jaken, where is she?" Sesshoumaru growls.

"S-S-Sesshoumaru-sama, s-she left me. I couldn't do anything about it." Jaken panicked.

Sesshoumaru stood up at the sound of a scream, "Rin!"

--------------

"STOP RUNNING!"

Rin continued to run, ignoring the pleas. "Are you out of your mind? I don't even know you."

"Please, stop running! TIA!! TIIIAAA!"

Rin pauses, "Tia?"

"God, I thought I was going to die. Why are you running so fast?"

"J-Julie!?"

"The one and only!" she smiles.

"I'm so happy to see you! But, we have to hide. I think I made a demon really upset."

Julie laughs, "No, that was Kurama. He is in his demon form. What world are you RPGing in?"

"Inu-yasha."

"Cool, considering the circumstances, I'm sure you can guess mine."

"Is Hiei with you?"

"Yes, you'll never believe how short he really is."

The two laughed.

"Who would have thought I would find you two here." A voice calls.

"SARAH!"

Sarah smiles, "Thank god! I've been wondering this stupid forest for an hour. I need to find Ryuichi and Shuichi."

"As in Gravitation? Wow!" Tia gasps.

"Yeah, but anyway, can you guys help me find my way back. They are waiting for me at some giant rock."

"Yeah sure, but something just occurred to me." Julie interrupted. "I thought we were supposed to be playing as anime characters. Why do we look like our normal selves?"

Tia paused, "Good question.

**:::Ding Dong!::: This is the built in technical Q & A. To ask a question regarding the game, please repeat:::**

"Uhh, why can't we see each other as anime characters?" Julie yells.

**:::The answer of your question is: Only the characters of your anime series will see you as anime characters. Other human players can see you as you normally would be. Our technical support is currently developing software that will also allow human players to see fellow players as characters as well. If you have any other questions, please state them now:::**

"No, that's fine," Julie yells.

**:::Thank you for using our technical Q & A. If you have any more questions, please state them in a clear and orderly fashion:::**

"This RPG is pretty cool if you ask me." Sarah comments.

"No, this sucks! Don't you see? We aren't being seen as ourselves! This entire time, I thought I had Sesshoumaru for myself. I thought I could make him love me. But he can't even see the real me—only the anime Rin." Tia cries.

"You're right. Kurama and Hiei don't even know what I really look like. DAMN IT! This sucks."

"Guys, this is a RPG. Aren't you taking it a bit too serious?" Sarah mumbles.

"Sarah, shut-up. You don't understand." The girls whined.

"Look, I have a music video to shoot. You guys can help me find my way back or go back to your game. I don't have time for this." Sarah yells, walking away from the two.

"If you took it as a game, you wouldn't be getting so worked up over a fake music video," Julie mumbles.

"True." Tia agrees.

---------------

"Hey guys! I think I can see it," Kagome cheers.

"You're right. It's Sesshoumaru's mother's body. Let's get this over with," Inu-yasha cheers as he runs ahead.

"Wait, someone is already there," Sango warns.


	7. The Stone

A/N: It appears this story isn't going as great as it once did. It's a shame… Oh well. Anyway, I thought I would at least update the story. I've been holding onto this chapter since January. I wanted to see if anyone would review… but they didn't. So I think I waited long enough.

**The Stone**

"Human, do not play games with me. Where is she?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"I don't know! I'm here for a music video. Why are you being so cruel?" Shuichi cries. "You're one of those demons, right? I knew we wouldn't get along."

"Sesshoumaru-sama, leave him alone!" Rin yelled.

Sesshoumaru turned towards the group of women, "Rin, who are these people?"

"Umm… you see…"

"We are her friends. It's a pleasure meeting you, Sesshoumaru-sama." Kisei smiles.

He gives her a disgusted look, "I heard you scream. Are you okay?"

Rin nods, "Yeah, I just mistaken someone else for you; everything is fine now." Satisfied, Sesshoumaru nods. "Oh wow! You're Ryuichi and Shuichi. I'm a big fan of your music. Oh, and your TV show! Wow, yaoi goodness!"

The two stare at Rin, "TV show? Since when do we have a show?"

"YAOI?"

Everyone jumps.

"ALLY?" Tia, Julie, and Sarah gasps.

"What's up guys? Long time no see."

"What the hell is HE doing here?" Inu-yasha screams, pointing at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru sighs, "I assume we are all here for the same item."

"Item? Well, I'm here to make music. So if you wouldn't mind, could you guys go away? We're trying to make magic." Ryuichi whined, grabbed the electronic equipment and slammed it onto the stone.

Sesshoumaru growled, "I will only warn you once, human, remove yourself from my mother's body!"

"Mother's body? What are you talking about? It's just a rock—see?" Ryuichi punched the stone. There were a collection of gaps and Inu-yasha yelled.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing? You're gonna break it."

"What is that?" Azael questioned, pointing towards the stone.

"AHHHH!! It's a monster!" Shuuichi and Ryuichi yelled, running away from the skeleton creature. The skeleton was a dark gray and was covered mostly by plant vines. It could have easily been mistaken for a large bolder; but Ryuichi's punch removed most of the vines covering it. The group stared in shock, as Sesshoumaru approached the creature.

"Mother, it has been almost a century since I last came." He ran his hands along the skeleton's head and a purple glow radiated from its mouth. Sesshoumaru took a step back, as the purple light became larger and floated out of its mouth.

"Is that the crystal?" Kagome gasped.

The purple stone floated above the group, before turning a solid black. A loud squeezing sound filled the air and the group screamed.

"W-What's going on? Where is the sound coming from?" Rin cried out.

Suddenly, Kurama and Hiei sprang from the bushes. Kurama picked Kisei from the ground, "I apologize for the noise. It won't last long," he smirked.

Hiei sprang towards the floating stone. "DON'T TOUCH IT YOU FOOL!" Sesshoumaru growled, sprinting towards him.

Hiei laughed, fingers encircling the stone. Sesshoumaru grabbed Hiei by the foot, but it was too late—everything was silent.

"What's going on?" the girls thought as they found themselves floating into the air.

The black crystal floated towards them, as it began to take a form. A dark skin female formed from the crystal, her hair was a blinding white, and her eyes glowed silver. She looked at the floating girls. "You are not from this world are you?" the woman asked. She lifted one of her hands and aimed it at them. Slowly, there anime selves disappeared.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Rin screamed, as she changed back into her human self, Tia.

Slowly, Azeal became Sarah; Kisei became Julie; and Kagome became Ally. The girls stared shocked as the woman smiled.

"So this is who you really are?"

Julie looked towards the ground and gasps as the Kurama and Hiei stared at her in shock. "NO! Why would you do this? Everything was going fine."

The woman placed them back on the ground, "You have all journeyed far to obtain the Darken Crystal. However, I cannot give myself up until you have given something to me in return."

Sesshoumaru stared at her, "Mother, h-how?"

The Darken Crystal turned towards him, "Sesshoumaru, do not be mistaken. I am not your mother. I'm a spirit who has blessed her with holding my soul. Though I take your mother's appearance, I am simply using her form because she has protected me for centuries."

He nodded and turned towards Tia, "if you are not Rin… where is she?"

Tia gasped, "I am Rin. Sesshoumaru-sama, I am her!" Tia tried to approach him, but he growled.

"STOP IT! This was only supposed to be a game. Why is this happening?" Sarah yelled.

"A game? This, us, everything… this isn't a game." Shuichi yelled.

"Enough!" The Darken Crystal commanded. "Those who wish to use my powers, please step forward."

Ignoring Tia, Sesshoumaru walked towards her, followed by Inu-yasha. Shuichi, Ryuichi, Kurama, and Hiei stood back in awe.

"Have you four changed your mind?" The Darken Crystal asked.

When they nodded their heads, the woman turned towards Sarah and Julie. She held her hand into the air and the two girls immediately turned into their anime forms.

"What?" Azeal cried out.

"Why aren't Tia and Ally turned back?" Kisei yelled.

The Darken Crystal ignored them. "Sesshoumaru, Inu-yasha… are you want the use of my power? Only one wish can be granted, so you will have to agree upon yourselves."

"ONE WISH?" Inu-yasha yelled.

"Very well," Sesshoumaru agreed.

The Darken Crystal smirked, "I shall have my payment then." She suddenly pointed towards Allison and Tia. The two girls suddenly screamed, as a yellow light covered them.

"What are you doing?" Kisei yelled.

"In exchange for my wish, I shall have these girls' soul. I will then use their body to protect myself when I am recreated."

"If you take their body, what will happen to Allison and Tia in our world?" Azeal cried.

"They will die," and with a flash of light, the woman disappeared.


End file.
